1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for joining aluminum cable of the type having an inner, steel reinforcing core, by driving cable gripping jaws onto the cable by explosive means. The jaws are confined in conically shaped housings.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,794, there is disclosed an electrical connector assembly for splicing or terminating aluminum cable having a steel reinforcing core, such cable being known by the initials "ACSR". In the aforementioned patent, two sets of cable gripping jaws are loaded in tandem in a conical shell. A piston is driven against the inner set of jaws which in turn drives the outer set. The patent teaches two methods of driving the jaws, one of which employs a firing chamber and a propellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,512 discloses a connector device for splicing larger diameter electrical cable by means of cable gripping jaws housed in a conical sleeve. The jaws are driven by an explosive-powered piston. One embodiment of the device incorporates two sets of jaws, one within the other, to be used with ACSR cable. In this disclosure, the set of jaws used to grip the inner core of steel wire is positioned within the jaws which grip the outer and larger diameter aluminum strands. Both sets of jaws are driven simultaneously by one piston.